El Caballero del Mata Dragones
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Apenas regresando de las Cruzadas, el Caballero John Watson se ve obligado a compartir morada con el enigmático Mata Dragones, Sherlock Holmes; no pasando demasiado tiempo antes de que comiencen a vivir aventuras juntos. / UA PreSlash. Para Deadloss con cariño y mucho atraso. No del todo terminado.


**El Caballero del Mata Dragones**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Traté y traté, pero… no pude volver slash esto. Podría seguirlo, de hecho es mi idea (porque realmente no expliqué mucho) sin embargo por ahora creo que es todo lo que puedo escribir. Regalo de cumpleaños **super mega atrasado** para **_Deadloss_**, que pidió "_Un UA donde John y Sherlock sean cazadores de dragones_". Espero haya cumplido con el Prompt xD espero te guste, corazón. Realmente lamento muchísimo el enorme atraso.

* * *

**El Caballero del Mata Dragones****  
¿One-Shot?**

El pesado silencio era apenas roto por algunas pisadas. Un tintineo suave de metal contra metal rebotaba contra las paredes de roca, pero parecía inevitable.

—Sherlock… no sé qué tan buena idea sea esto.

—Shh, John. Puedes despertarlo.

—De eso estoy hablando.

La oscuridad los envolvía casi tanto como el apestoso aroma de esas hierbas que el pelinegro había insistido que se frotasen por todo el cuerpo para ocultar sus presencias. Las piedras de la cueva hacían tropezar a John cada pocos pasos, casi pudiendo imaginar cómo su compañero rodaba los ojos ante el ruido. Y eso solo gracias a que el dragón que perseguían era medio sordo y prácticamente ciego de noche, porque si no muy seguramente Sherlock le hubiese dejado amarrado a un árbol fuera de la entrada de la cueva para evitar que les metiese en problemas.

No que fuese la primera vez.

—¿Estás seguro de que este, ew, asqueroso aroma no le llamará más la atención?

—Silencio, John. Yo sé lo que hago.

John solo pudo apretar más la espada en su mano mientras buscaba paciencia, preguntándose cómo es que había terminado en eso. Un Caballero de la Reina tenía el deber de realizar ciertos actos heroicos al año, como salvar doncellas, matar ladrones o ayudar a Campesinos en los caminos; sin embargo de allí a meterse a, literalmente, la guarida de un Dragón, había un largo trecho.

* * *

Todo había empezado cuando regresando al reino luego de un largo viaje, John se encontró en que el Castillo no tenía suficientes cuartos para los Caballeros que regresaban de las Cruzadas, forzándoles a compartir dependencias con otros Miembros de la Corte. Desde el comienzo había sido una idea desagradable, sin embargo luego de tantos meses de respirar el polvo de los caminos y luchar contra los paganos, John solo deseaba una cama blanda en la cual poder dormir por las siguientes dos semanas. Así que había firmado su sentencia al indicar que no le interesaba donde fuese, solo deseaba un lugar donde descansar _ya_.

El Caballero John Watson llevaba fuera del reino casi dos años, y solo eso le hizo no sobresaltarse nada cuando le dijeron que podría compartir un pequeño departamento en la Ciudadela con Sherlock Holmes, el _Mata Dragones_. Era un apodo genial, pero John no se lo tomó literalmente; después de todo, él era de esos escépticos que creían que los Unicornios, Brujas, Leprechauns y Dragones eran solo inventos de los Campesinos y de los estafadores que buscaban sacar oro de los nobles crédulos. Él jamás había visto más magia que el poder de una afilada espada, así que solo en ello creía ciegamente.

O al menos solo en ello había creído hasta que, al entrar al salón de la morada que compartiría con el _Mata Dragones_, se encontró de frente con miembros cercenados de diversas criaturas (por los colores) que no podían ser otra cosa que Dragones, preservados diestramente en líquidos en frascos transparentes y sellados con cuero de oveja. Cada centímetro del lugar estaba lleno de estos frascos, antiquísimos libros e instrumentos que John jamás había visto, pero que sospechaba debían servir para ser utilizados en ese arte tan extraño de la Alquimia.

Intrigado como estaba observando ligeramente asqueado el contenido de los frascos, solo pudo sorprenderse cuando vio aparecer a aquel joven hombre de negros y alborotados cabellos, al haber pasado por su mente la imagen de un anciano de larga barba blanca en asociación con su título y sus fascinaciones. Parecía mucho más lógico que la apariencia de ese hombre frente a él, aunque su personalidad no tardó en demostrarle que realmente si era él su forzado compañero de vivienda.

Y así, de alguna forma, John había acabado entablando una relación semi amistosa con el hombre. Sherlock –quien prefería no se le llamase _Mata Dragones_, aunque reconocía que era el único en ese _inútil_ reino que era capaz de deshacerse de las bestias– había aceptado la convivencia extremadamente bien. Había interpretado correctamente toda su vida, solo basado en su armadura abollada y el suave tono tostado de su piel, maravillando gratamente a John para sorpresa del otro.

«_Normalmente esta es la parte donde los Caballeros desenvainan sus espadas contra mí_» confesaría ante la carcajada de John y su afirmación de lo impresionantes que eran sus deducciones; quien solo pudo asegurarle una vez más que él no era como todos los demás Caballeros.

Sherlock tampoco era alguien común, como habría de suponer. Sus conocimientos sobre la magia, la biología, la alquimia y un sinfín de sapiencias más, le hacían alguien extremadamente complejo. No se denominaba a si mismo mago –aunque casi le había causado un paro cardiaco a John cuando encendió la chimenea con un simple chasquido de dedos–, pero su fascinación por los dragones le habían llevado a aceptar el título que la Reina le había entregado. Originalmente, confesaría una noche a John, su intención había sido domesticar uno para sí mismo, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que eran bestias demasiado salvajes y orgullosas como para dejarse domar; solo dejándole el deber de librar al reino de ellos y, de paso, averiguar qué tan útiles podían ser sus partes para las _Ciencias Aplicadas_. Incluida la magia, por supuesto.

Cuando menos de dos semanas luego de su regreso y comienzo de convivencia, John fue solicitado por el Jefe de la Guardia, Gregory Lestrade, para ser el guardia personal de Sherlock Holmes en una misión secreta hacia el interior del Reino, John realmente no se sorprendió. Las preguntas del _Mata Dragones_ sobre su valor y empuje hacia lo desconocido cobraron sentido en su cabeza, sintiéndose halagado y estando estúpidamente sonriente durante todo el camino hacia la misión, a pesar de que le frustrase que Sherlock no le revelase el motivo de ella.

Naturalmente, cuando descubrió el motivo la sonrisa desapareció. _La verdad es que debió saberlo todo el tiempo._

Sin embargo cuando emprendían el camino de vuelta –John con la capa chamuscada y Sherlock con un nuevo corazón, piel y ojos de dragón en frascos– el _Mata Dragones_ le alabó su valor y buen manejo de la espada, recomendándole mantenerse en la Ciudadela por si requería sus servicios nuevamente. Y John no pudo decir que no.

Así, al final se había convertido en el _Caballero del Mata Dragones_. El Jefe de la Guardia simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la petición de "_Servicio Permanente_" de John Watson para Sherlock, a quien al parecer todos sus caprichos eran cumplidos, y John no podía negar que realmente ese nuevo trabajo era bastante emocionante. Que enviasen a los otros Caballeros a convertir paganos, a él que le dejasen los dragones.

Pero había quizás un pequeño problema. El _Mata Dragones_ realmente disfrutaba su trabajo, al nivel que a veces ni siquiera cobraba por ello, para desesperación del Caballero. Se quedaba con una o dos piezas del dragón para su estudio, creando lo que él llamaba "_La Gran Enciclopedia Dragónica_", en la que iba anotando características y adjuntando dibujos de los dragones que iban matando o escuchaba, y con eso se consideraba pagado. Lamentablemente en el mercado no aceptaban una pata de dragón a cambio de verduras, así que John si había tenido algunas discusiones con Sherlock.

Habían tenido incluso problemas con el reino, al Sherlock obligar a John a ir juntos a matar dragones incluso en territorios de otros reinos enemigos, a pesar de que la Corona considerase que Sherlock solo debía trabajar en su territorio. Como si fuese un _Mata Dragones Real_, a lo que el pelinegro gustaba ignorar.

El consejero real, Mycroft Holmes –hermano mayor de Sherlock–, incluso había hablado con John, ofreciéndole mucho oro a cambio de información de los movimientos del _Mata Dragones_. Pero el Caballero se había negado en redondo. La confianza de su joven compañero de morada se había vuelto muy importante para él, a pesar del corto tiempo de convivencia, y él no iba a arruinarlo traicionándolo. El consejero había quedado impresionado de su lealtad, pero más impresionado había quedado John cuando el más joven de los Holmes simplemente había chasqueado la lengua al enterarse aludiendo a que «_Podrías haber cogido el oro. Que desperdicio_».

Definitivamente su relación con el _Mata Dragones_ era desconcertante para todo el mundo, él incluido, pero algo tenían esos ojos azules y esos rizos negros que John acababa siguiéndole a todas partes, aunque no le gustase.

… y matar dragones era divertido.

* * *

Lo que nos llevaba al punto inicial de este relato.

Ese cortejo del peligro y la muerte que Sherlock adoraba tanto –y John no podía soportar del todo, a pesar de su profesión– se había vuelto algo cada vez más regular. Las misiones eran cada vez más peligrosas, incomprensiblemente, y John no podía explicárselo.

Los dragones parecían ser cada vez más inteligentes, cada vez más fuertes y cada vez más aterradores. Sherlock por su parte solo parecía cada vez más y más feliz por esto. ¿Y John? Cada vez más y más asustado.

Si los dragones habían comenzado matando animales para comer, con el paso del tiempo habían empezado a destruir poblados porque si, hasta llegar al nivel de secuestrar gente. Si, si, escucharon bien: secuestrar personas.

A Sherlock este comportamiento le parecía fascinante, y a John terriblemente aterrador. Como si las bestias hubiesen estado aprendiendo con el tiempo. Y si el trabajo de Sherlock inicialmente había sido eliminar rápidamente a los dragones para que la gente siguiese creyendo que no existían (como John originalmente), hoy su trabajo había prácticamente abandonado la clandestinidad en vista de que no habría poder mortal que les quitasen a los campesinos los recuerdos de sus campos y casas siendo destruidos por el fuego de las fauces de una bestia como esa.

Ni que decir de las pobres almas desdichadas que habían tenido la mala suerte de caer en garras de un dragón, como a las que actualmente iban a buscar.

—John, escucha —un ligero sonido se oía a la distancia y el Caballero solo pudo fruncir el ceño al reconocerlo como un suspiro de dragón—. Está a la vuelta. Te dije cuáles son sus puntos débiles.

—Lo hiciste.

Ninguno de ellos se veía, pero John sintió como una de las manos de Sherlock palmeaba suavemente su mano enguantada como para darle ánimo. Cerró sus ojos y asintió a la oscuridad antes de que ambos comenzasen a caminar al mismo tiempo.

John se dejó guiar por su instinto rodeando el enorme cuerpo de la bestia, y en el momento justo en que una explosión de luz se vio, John clavó su espada en la base de la cola del dragón por entre sus duras escamas, cercenándosela de un golpe.

El poderoso rugido de dolor llenó la caverna, mientras la voz de Sherlock rebotaba en las paredes de piedra, inmovilizando el cuerpo cubierto de escamas de la bestia de pie, quien con los ojos desorbitados y ciegos por la luz extrema intentaba moverse con todas sus fuerzas, consciente demasiado tarde del peligro.

El Caballero no perdió su tiempo, echándose al suelo en un concierto del metal de su armadura contra la piedra para luego rodar bajo el vientre del gran dragón café, estando a punto de clavar su acero en el medio de su pecho cuando una antinatural voz le llegó a los oídos provocándole escalofríos involuntarios. Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron y John no pudo moverse por más que quería atravesar el corazón de la bestia con su espada.

—_No importa a cuántos de nosotros matéis, porque Él llamará más y más, hasta que de vuestra raza solo queden huesos y cenizas. Sigue luchando, Mata Dragones, pero sabe que tu lucha es en vano._

Paralizado en el suelo, con una roca hiriéndole en la espalda aún a través de su cota de malla, John solo pudo guardar silencio. Esa voz. ¿Había sido el dragón?

—¡JOHN!

El grito de su compañero terminó de despertarle sintiendo como nuevamente podía moverse, clavando con un fuerte empujón su espada, la que atravesó por completo el corazón del dragón quien dejó salir de sus fauces un último aullido junto con una pequeña explosión de fuego que pronto se apagó.

John apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar hacia el lado antes de que el control de Sherlock sobre el dragón se desvaneciese, cayendo el cadáver pesadamente al suelo en la zona donde el Caballero había estado antes.

Jadeando y con la preocupación acelerando su corazón, John se puso de pie rápidamente pudiendo ver gracias a las esferas mágicas de luz de Sherlock que se habían movido para iluminar más la caverna. El pelinegro se acercaba al dragón con un largo cuchillo en su mano dándole la espalda a su compañero, probablemente dispuesto a ver que partes de aquel mágico cuerpo podrían servirle para sus bizarros experimentos. El Caballero no podía creer que el otro realmente estuviese haciendo eso, cuando deberían estar buscando a todos esos aldeanos que el dragón había secuestrado. O preocuparse por esa voz tenebrosa, maldita fuese.

Sabiendo que discutir contra el _Mata Dragones_ era imposible, John decidió explorar por sí mismo la caverna, no tardándose demasiado en ver entre las sombras algo que parecía como un grupo de personas. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos hacia allá cuando le llegó alta y fuerte la voz de Sherlock.

—No pierdas tu tiempo. Están muertos.

—¿Cómo rayos sabes eso tú? Los de la semana pasada estaban vivos —gruñó el rubio sintiéndose frustrado al pensar que habían llegado demasiado tarde. El otro hombre solo se preocupó de llenar unos viales de la sangre que manaba del pecho de la bestia sin voltearse hacia su compañero.

—Me acerqué a ellos antes de atacar al dragón.

Aun así John se acercó al grupo de lo que sabía eran cadáveres. Sus ojos quemaban un poco, pero se controló para no llorar mientras cerraba los párpados de una niña que no podía tener más de ocho años. Respirando profundo se giró hacia su compañero, encontrándose con su mirada seria.

—Esa voz…

—… mis sospechas eran correctas —asintió Sherlock mientras John envainaba su espada finalmente—, la única respuesta es que haya un _Señor de Dragones_ en alguna parte y que los esté entrenando. Pero no sé por qué.

—¿No lo sabes? Tú siempre sabes todo, Sherlock. Siempre tienes una teoría —gruñó el Caballero mientras se acercaba al cadáver del dragón mirándolo con desagrado. Había matado a todas esas personas por simplemente matarlas. John tuvo que controlarse para no patear su cadáver, recordándose que era solo una bestia un tanto inteligente, controlada por algún brujo, o como lo llamaba Sherlock, un _Señor de los Dragones_.

El hombre de cabellos negros asintió silencioso pero luego se volvió a agachar para abrir las fauces de la bestia y comenzar a sacarle algunos colmillos sin decir palabra. John desvió la mirada hasta que la voz de su compañero le alcanzó —Esas personas fueron secuestradas para atraernos, John. Esta bestia quería que viniéramos para darnos el mensaje que nos dio. Todo por nosotros.

—… ¿estás… seguro? Ellos murieron para que… Oh, Dios Santo. ¡Quisiera que esta cosa estuviese viva para poder matarlo de nuevo!

—Eso no solucionaría nada. No era el dragón el que quería darnos el mensaje. Era el _Señor de los Dragones_ —murmuró Sherlock mientras se ponía de pie guardando en un cuero los colmillos que había quitado, mirando hacia las personas del rincón y luego hacia John que parecía impresionado—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, John. Saca a esas personas para poder deshacernos de esta bestia.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva con algunas de las esferas de luz siguiéndole. El caballero simplemente se resignó, mientras se giraba hacia las personas y tomando a un par al mismo tiempo para sacarles. Esas almas merecían un entierro decente y sabía que su compañero se encontraba en ese momento cavando una tumba para ellos.

Tristemente, no era la primera vez que debían hacerlo.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**¿Continuará?  
**_Who knows?_

* * *

**El Caballero del Mata Dragones  
Extra (Avance)**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Sherlock habían recibido la confirmación de que había un "_Alguien_", probablemente un _Señor de los Dragones_, que se encontraba entrenando a las bestias y liberándolas luego por los reinos cercanos para obligarle a pasar por pesadas pruebas.

Ante el peligro de los seres, las guerras entre los diversos reinos colindantes se habían terminado, creándose coaliciones para defenderse del peligro. La mayoría de los Caballeros del Reino habían regresado de sus misiones evangelizadoras para proteger el Castillo y la Ciudadela, creándose conmoción al buscar los campesinos del reino la protección de los muros del Castillo.

Finalmente Mycroft había dado su última palabra: Debía derrotarse al _Señor de los Dragones_. Eso, o el Reino sería devastado, ya no solo por los dragones sino que también por el hambre, al estar los campesinos demasiado asustados como para trabajar los campos, creando una crisis jamás vista.

Sherlock estaba de acuerdo con la resolución, pero no había forma alguna que conociese para atraer a ese condenado Señor de los Dragones y concluir todo eso. No sabía las motivaciones del sujeto ni como detenerle. No conocía las reglas del juego.

Y mientras él seguía en la ignorancia, la gente continuaba muriendo en los campos.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

_Si, eso es todo lo que tengo y tendré por un tiempo. Ódienme xD. Simplemente no pude escribir más. Tenía ganas, en serio. De hecho, creo que todos se imaginan quien es este "Señor de los Dragones", sí. Simplemente no me ocurría como seguir así épicamente. De hecho, el extra era como el comienzo para la segunda parte (que como dije, quizás lo siga después, así que si quieren le pueden poner Follow al fic), pero no sé si llegue a escribirla. Quizás si a la gente le interesa._

_Sino, __**Deadloss**__, realmente espero que te haya gustado c: tu tema me inspiró a esto. Está bastante basado en Merlín (Caballero y Mago, wtv), y aunque no sea de "este mundo" con toda la magia y eso, si me basé más o menos en la Edad Media con lo de las Cruzadas de los Caballeros._

_Me gustó incluir a Lestrade como Jefe de la Guardia y a Mycroft como vocero/consejero real. Me parece que los papeles les quedan muy bien~ y no pude, pero quería agregar de que, si, John tiene conocimientos médicos, y probablemente tuvo una lesión psicosomática en las Cruzadas. Quizás para una precuela, donde cuente detalladamente como fue que conoció a Sherlock, ahaha._

_¡Gracias por leer! Sepan que sus reviews me harán muy feliz –y son los que decidirán si esto tiene continuación o no–_


End file.
